Motorcycle Accident
by Pronghorn.Of.Prophecy
Summary: Zen takes Basil (MC) on a date.


**Basil's (MC) POV**

"Where are we going, Zen?" I ask between giggles.

He glances back at me with a knowing smirk, "You'll see… Come on."

He takes my hand and guides me through the busy city streets and I smile so much that my cheeks hurt. Today, Zen promised to take me on "the most spectacular and surprising date in the entire world" and it's only the beginning. _Where could he be taking me?_

"Ok, ok, close your eyes." Zen tells me as we stop by the side of a building. "The first surprise isn't too far from here."

"Alright~ I'm trusting you~" I say teasingly, closing my eyes and covering my face with my other hand.

He laughs softly and plants a soft kiss on the top of my head, muttering, " _Too cute._ "

My face burns and I'm thankful that my hand covers it up. "Zen, the surprise?" I remind him.

"Right!" He begins leading me by the hand and I follow blindly behind him.

 _If I'm guessing correctly, the first surprise should be—_

"Ok! Wait right here and I'll tell you when to open your eyes." Zen gives my hand a quick squeeze and then walks somewhere in front of me. "... Ok! Open!"

I remove my hand, blinking as my eyes readjust to all the sunlight raining down from the sky. Once I can see again, I gasp, " _No. Way._ "

Zen smiles at me as he strikes a casual (and very alluring) pose on his motorcycle and I'm in awe of both him _and_ the bike. I've heard so much about this very motorcycle since I first joined the R.F.A. a few months ago; from how it helped Zen through his humble acting origins to when it came to his rescue once again when Echo Girl created her salacious scandals.

I hop over to him, excitement coursing through my veins as I see my reflection in the bike's sleek black finish. I've always wanted to ride a motorcycle, but my nerves snuck up on me. "A-Are we going for a ride?" I ask even though we most likely are. ( _Stupid brain making me ask stupid, obvious questions…_ )

"Well, only if you want to…" Zen says, suddenly bashful and blushing. I guess he could sense the nervousness in my voice...

In an attempt to redeem myself from my hesitance, I take his hand and he looks up at me as I yell, " _ **Of course I want to ride you!**_ "

...

…

…

Zen's blushing wayyyy more than I thought he would, why is— _Oh wait… Did I…?_

I quickly look around us to see that everyone is just staring right at us and I feel a heatwave of embarrassment flood my cheeks. _DID I SERIOUSLY JUST?_

"Z-Zen…" I keep my head down, trying to ignore all the awkward and bewildered stares from all around the block. "D-Did I just s-say… _what I think I said?_ "

I glance up at him and he's just staring down at our still intertwined hands, blushing like a madman and I'm afraid he's too shocked to register what I just asked. … But that's enough confirmation for me to know that I just told the whole block that I wanted to ride _him_.

 _Not the bike. Just him, straight up._

I let out a noise that somewhat sounds like a strangled squeal as I let go of Zen's hand and fall to my knees in front of him, my face hidden in my hands as I panic and continue to make the situation worse, "I AM _SO_ SORRY! I-I MEANT RIDE _WITH_ YOU! N-NOT JUST... _YOU, YOU!_ "

… _Wait, that sounds insulting to Zen!_

I sit bolt upright and look up at Zen, nervously gesturing with my hands; he's still sitting there, burning up just as much as I am, and probably trying to find a response. I try again to make amends, "W-Wait! I-I'm not saying that I don't want to umm, _r-ride you_ like... _ever_ , I just m-meant that, I, ummm, y-you, uhhh…"

I decide to shut my mouth there and hide my face in my hands again.

 _Whyyyyyyyyyyy._

We sit there, silently and awkwardly, for a few minutes before Zen quietly pets my head. I look up at him timidly, but feel better when I see his soft smile and kind, laughing eyes.

"Basil," He says quietly, the exact opposite of how I spoke not too long ago. "It's ok."

My face is still hotter than black pavement in the hot summer sun, "I-Is it _really_ , Zen?"

He laughs and leans in close to me, "Of course, my princess. We all slip up like that. Even I do sometimes."

He winks at me playfully and I can't help but giggle.

"Now come on." Zen helps me up and nods at his bike. "I believe I was taking you for a ride. _On my motorcycle, that is._ "

I facepalm and just sigh. _He's never going to let this go, is he?_

Before I know it, Zen's already revving up the engine and waiting for me to get on so we can continue "the most spectacular and surprising date in the entire world". Thanks to me, it's been a very _surprising_ morning, but thanks to my Zen, we're back on track!

 _Let's pray that I don't come up with any more surprises today…_ (´∀｀；)


End file.
